Motor vehicles can have seats, seating assemblies, seating structures, etc. (referred to collectively at times herein as “seating systems”) either originally installed or retrofitted to address mobility and other issues for drivers and passengers. Some of these seating systems are manual (i.e., operated by the seat occupant or another person without powered assistance) and some are powered in the sense that one or more electric motors, actuators and/or the like are used to move one or more components of a given seating system. Previous seating systems have been limited in several ways. A common and simple solution in these earlier systems is based on two sub-systems or members including a lower base attached in a fixed position to the motor vehicle floor pan and a top base (with an attached user seat) attached to the lower base via a swivel, allowing the top base to rotate outward or inward relative to the motor vehicle to facilitate ingress and egress. Such a solution can be manually operated (e.g. with a lever or the like), but also can be powered and operated by a switch, a pendant or the like.
Another solution is based on integrated movement of three sub-systems or members, including a lower base fixed to the motor vehicle floor pan. A middle base is attached to the lower base via rails, and allows forward linear movement parallel to a motor vehicle longitudinal axis during outward rotation of the user seat and rearward linear movement parallel to the motor vehicle longitudinal axis during inward rotation of the user seat to improve the occupant's rotation position relative to the B-pillar of the motor vehicle. A top base (with an attached user seat) is attached to the middle base via a swivel, allowing the top base to rotate outward or inward relative to the motor vehicle for ingress and egress. This 3-member solution can be manually operated (e.g., with a lever or the like), or can be powered. Apparatus, systems, methods, techniques, etc. that provide improved seating systems, especially with regard to a motor vehicle occupant's head room, knee room and comfort, would represent a significant advancement in the art.